Without You
by ian2671
Summary: Tigress have just broken Po's heart because Po embarrassed Tigress. will one song bring them back together?


**A/N: OK guys this is my first fic so please don't flame just because i made some mistakes. besides that i hope you like my story. oh one last thing i would like to thank my friends to encouraging me to write my own fic. those people are : kungfupandafanatic, hellokittyemolove, and pothepanda. alright on with the story :D **

**Disclaimer: i do not own kung fu panda  
**

Without you

It was a normal peaceful morning at the jade palace. It has been 6 months since Po confessed his love for Tigress which she had happily accepted. Everyone was happy and enjoying their day, except for one person; Po.

"Why!... why does this have to happen to me?, what did I do to deserve this!" Po said lying down on his bed, with his head on his pillow crying his heart out, because Tigress had just broken his heart.

(Flashback a few hours ago)

The morning gong had just rang and everybody in the jade palace had woken up to the sound of it. "Good morning master Shifu" said the students in unison.

"Good morning students, I will be going to the sacred peach tree to meditate, I will see you all later at dinner" Shifu said as he walked right in the middle of his students heading to the sacred peach tree.

"Yes master" said the students in unison; the students are Master Viper, Master Crane, Master Mantis, Master Monkey, Master Tigress, and The Dragon Warrior.

"Hey beautiful" Po said to Tigress as they were walking to the kitchen.

"Hey Po" said tigress as she walked to Po and hugged and kissed him in the cheek, which made Po blush

Everyone looked at Po and Tigress as they showed their affection to each other. "Awwwwweee…..They are so cute together" said Viper

"Ugh….Can we just please head to the kitchen. I'm hungry" Mantis said as he received a painful smack in the head from Viper and a death glare from Tigress

After a minute the masters reached the kitchen. And Po started to cook his special ingredient noodle soup. "Order up!" Po said after he was finished cooking his soup and served his soup.

"Thanks Po" said Tigress as she kissed him in the cheek and started to eat her soup with the others.

After the breakfast all of the masters went to the training hall to train for hours. Po went to tigress and said "hey umm… Tigress do you have any plans this afternoon after we train?" "ummm… no I don't have any plans for today, why do you ask?" tigress said as she was confused to why Po asked her that question.

"Well I wanted to ask you out on a date tonight" Po said in a shaky but confident tone as he wasn't sure if tigress would say yes or no

"I would love to go on a date with you Po" Tigress said as she hugged Po tightly.

All of them continued training after that lunch break. After they were done training they headed back to the student barracks to have dinner and sleep.

After a few minutes they walked from the training hall to the student barracks and met Shifu already in the front door of the student barracks. All of them walked to the table and sat down. "Order up" said Po serving Mantis, Monkey, Viper, Crane and master Shifu. "Thanks Po" said Monkey as Po gave him his noodles "Yeah thanks Po" said Crane agreeing with Monkey. After Po served his noodles to the others he walked to his room to get dressed for his date with tigress. No one asked Po why he wasn't eating because they were busy eating his delicious noodles

"Hey tigress, aren't you going to eat?"Shifu asked Tigress in a worried tone.

"No master, not right now, I'm going to get dressed up for my date with Po" Tigress said happily and bowed at Shifu. And walking to her room to get ready ."Well good luck on your date my daughter" said Shifu

After a while Po came out of his room looking spiffed up. "I wish Tigress likes this outfit I'm wearing" Po said as he started to walk to the kitchen. "Hey Po, wow you look nice" said Monkey and Crane in unison.

As Po was wearing a white tuxedo with a red dragon insignia on the front, and a Chinese letter in the back saying "Dragon Warrior", and was wearing white pants that match his tuxedo.

"Thanks guys" Po said as he sat down with the others in his chair waiting for Tigress

"Hey Viper can you go check on Tigress if she's ready?" Po asked Viper "alright Po ill go check on her" Viper said as she slithered to where Tigress' room is.

After about 10 minutes of waiting for Tigress she finally came out of her room. As she did every guy in the room's jaw dropped as they saw Tigress looking so beautiful.

As she was wearing her blue silk vest with a white tiger insignia in front and flower petals going around her vest, and a Chinese symbol in the back that says "Master Tigress".

"Wow Tigress you look beautiful…as always" Po said as he walked to tigress and gave Tigress a little kiss on the lips. "Thank you Po, you look handsome" Tigress said as she gave Po a little peck on the lips.

"ugh" said mantis as he saw Po and Tigress kissing only to receive death glare from Tigress and a hard smack in the head from Viper who said "can't you just be quite for a minute"

"Well, shall we go my princess" said Po as he walked to tigress. Tigress blushed as Po called her a princess "Yeah, alright, well we'll see you guys later. Don't wait for us ok?" said tigress as she wrapped her arms around the panda's fluffy arm and walked down the thousand steps.

After a few minutes they were at the middle of the stairs. As Po was looking around, he tripped and fell on Tigress "OW!" exclaimed tigress as Po fell on her. They kept rolling down the stairs because Tigress couldn't stop them from rolling. As they reached the bottom of the thousand steps Po was lying on his back and tigress was on top of him. "Oh, I'm really sorry for that Tigress" Po said "It's ok Po" said Tigress in a soft tone trying not to be angry at Po. As they got up everyone down the stairs that saw them stared at them for a moment and got back to work. This made the two blush out of embarrassment.

After a few minutes they reached Mr. Ping's noodle shop. "Hey son, what are you doing here at this time of day?" said the goose as he jumped at Po's stomach. "Oh hey master Tigress I didn't notice you there" Mr. Ping said hopping off from Po's stomach "Hi Mr. Ping, me and Po are here to have dinner." Said Tigress

Po lead Tigress to her seat, pulled it back a little so she could sit down and pushed it back closer to the table, Po then took a seat across the tiger looking in her beautiful ember eyes as he sat down. "Alright now what will you to be having tonight" asked the goose "Umm... We'll just have 2 bowls of special ingredient soup... And some dumplings would be nice Mr. Ping" Tigress said "Ok, two bowls of secret ingredient soup coming up" said the goose

"Wait dad, I'm going to cook since it is a special night for me and my princess here" Po said looking at Tigress. "Ok son just be careful "said Mr. Ping to Po.

After a few minutes Po had finished cooking the special ingredient soup and got some dumplings for Tigress. As Po was walking back to the table with their dinner, Po didn't see the pig's feet that was sticking out of the table. This cause Po to trip and fall to the ground as for the soup, it flew from the tray, up in the air and in Tigress.

"OH MY GOD!... POOOOO!" Tigress shouted in an angry tone. "How could you….. That's it I'm done with this date!, You have humiliated me in front of everyone since we got to the thousand steps!" "I…I'm so sorry Tigress I didn't meant to do that" said Po in a sad tone. "Sorry?... sorry doesn't cut it PO!" "Just leave me alone you fat, stupid clumsy panda" Tigress said in an angry tone as she stormed out of the noodle store, leaving a dumbfounded, broken hearted panda. "I'm sorry I really didn't mean to do it" the panda said to himself quietly.

After their fight Po went back to the barracks. As he came up the thousand steps he was confronted by his friends. "Hey Po, how did the date go?" asked Shifu "Not so good" Po said sadly as he walked to his room leaving 4 curious friend and 1 curious master/father behind.

Before he entered his room he looked at the room across from his. As he did tears started to run down his cheeks as he thought about Tigress. He was about to open her door and apologize again but he was hurt too much to apologize to her so instead he went into his room. What he didn't know is that Tigress didn't go straight to her room she was out sitting beside the the sacred peach tree wondering why she had said all of those horrible things to his boyfriend.

(End of flashback)

"Oh dear gods, what have I done, how could I have said those hateful words to Po" tigress said as she remembered everything horrible that she said to Po. "I have to apologize to him" said Tigress as she got up and walked back to the palace.

*meanwhile with Po*

Po was crying his heart out with his head in his pillow "She is right, why would she like a stupid, fat panda like me" he said looking down at his big stomach. "But I don't know what I'll do without her" Po said. As he said that he remembered a song that he used to sing when he was a teenager. Without any warning he started to sing.

_Po: "I can't win, I can't reign  
I will never win this game  
Without you, without you"**  
**_

As Po was singing, Tigress has just entered the barracks and as she did she heard someone singing. She walked to where she was hearing the song and looked at Po's door. As she did she realized that it was Po singing, she sat quietly on the floor and continued to listen to the panda sing.

_"I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you_

_I won't run, I won't fly_  
_I will never make it by_  
_Without you, without you_

_I can't rest, I can't fight_  
_All I need is you and I,_  
_Without you, without... You!_

_Oh oh oh_  
_You you you_  
_Without_  
_You you you_  
_Without you.._

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame_  
_But I can't accept that we're_  
_Estrange_  
_Without you, without you"_

As Tigress was listening to the singing she felt guilty to the song that Po was singing, she can't help herself but to cry because of the guilt that has been eating her.

_"I can't quit now, this can't be right_  
_I can't take one more sleepless night_  
_Without you, without you_

_I won't soar, I won't climb_  
_If you're not here I'm paralyzed without you, without you_

_I can't look, I'm so blind_  
_Lost my heart, I lost my mind without you without... You!_

_Oh ,oh ,oh_  
_You .you, you_  
_Without_  
_You, you, you_  
_Without you.._

_I am lost, I am vain,_  
_I will never be the same_  
_Without you, without you, WITHOUT YOU"_

As Po finished singing the song he has stopped crying and was accepting that Tigress didn't love him anymore. "Well I guess she doesn't like me anymore, I guess I'll have to live with it, knowing that the one I love doesn't love me back, and thinks I'm a….. Stupid, fat panda, but in my heart I will still love her" he thought as tears started to flood his eyes again.

"He still loves me even though I said those horrible things to him" she thought to herself.

*knock*(3) "Hey Po can I please come in?, I want to talk to you about what happened tonight" Tigress said. She opened the door because she didn't hear any response from the panda. As she slid the door open she saw Po sitting on his bed facing away from the door where the tiger just came in.

"What do you want Tigress?" asked Po coldly. "I just want to talk to you about what happe…" but as tigress was talking Po interrupted her shouting "YEAH... I KNOW WHAT YOUR GONNA SAY TO ME ALREADY, THAT IM STUPID, CLUMSY, AND FAT!" as he said those words Tigress hung her head in shame as she felt guilty about saying those words to him "I'm not here to say that, I'm here to apologize to what I have said to you at our date tonight" Tigress said as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Po turned around to ask the tiger to just leave him alone; as he turned around he saw that Tigress was starting to cry.

When Po saw that tigress was crying all of his anger melted away. "Tigress…?" asked Po "I really am sorry for saying those things to you; I don't know what came over me. I just said what was in my mind not thinking that I would hurt you this much" as Tigress said this she started to cry harder.

"It's alright Tigress… I forgive you" Po said. As Po said that, Tigress looked at Po. And she lunged at Po to hug him. As she did, they both fell down to onto Po's bed laughing, Po was on his back and Tigress was on top of him. Tigress looked up at Po and was about to say something but she was cut off when Po kissed her passionately. They kissed for about 2 minutes and they broke away to get some air

"I love you Tigress. And I will always love you for the rest of my life." Po said. "I love you with all my heart too Po." purred tigress.

Po kissed Tigress' forehead which made the Tigress purr. "*yawn* man I need some sleep" Tigress said as she yawned. "Well you can go to bed if you want" Po said.

"Nah I think I'm good here" said Tigress said as she curled up like a ball on Po's stomach. "*purr* Goodnight Po" said Tigress as she fell asleep on Po's belly. "Goodnight Tigress, I love you." Po said putting his left arm behind his neck and his right arm around Tigress protectively.

She kissed her one more time on the forehead before going to sleep.

**well i hope you guys liked this story. oh and i will be making more stories if you guys like this one. and please review on this story it would really mean alot to me if you did. and if you have some advices for me plzz tell me so i can improve my stories better. thank you for reading.**

** *ian2671 signing out*  
**


End file.
